


Two Roads

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a point where we have to decide where to go from here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Roads

"Oh god, right there," Iruka moaned loudly, clutching at the blankets.

Kakashi pushed into him again, slowly, deliberately, getting a feel for the angle and enjoying the gasps and moans the movement drew. "There?" he asked, his own voice slightly raspy.

There was a moan that verged on being a whimper from the dark-haired chunin before the man managed to choke out a fairly loud "Yes, oh fuck please... harder."

The request was all that Kakashi wanted and he rocked his hips back before thrusting himself hard inside the tight heat that was so painfully good that he thought it was possible Iruka would outlast him. He slid his hand over the smooth skin of one tanned hip, the other pulling at Iruka's shoulder so that he could see the man's face even if it was just a little as he silently begged for the other to find his release.

"More," Iruka pleaded, stroking himself and quite obviously teetering on the edge.

There was only so much Kakashi could do in this position but he increased his pace, knowing that with each thrust he was hitting that sweet spot every time. He watched as the flush of Iruka's cheeks continued down his neck and could swear it was when the man's skin glowed with that warm Venetian red that he found his release, tightening around Kakashi and dragging him over the edge with him as the muscles pulsed, sucking the orgasm from him.

Sliding out, Kakashi haphazardly collapsed beside Iruka, pulling the man against him so he wasn't lying in the now cooling wetness anymore. He couldn't make himself get up so he pulled the sheet over Iruka and used it to clean the man up as much as he could as the cum slowly leaked back out of him.

"Mm..." Iruka murmured, squirming to the the get the soaked sheet out from under them before shoving it to the floor.

Kakashi pulled the blanket up around them, eyes already drooping. "Mmhmm..." he murmured back. The sound was all that was needed right then, all either of them could manage. They could talk when they woke up in hour or so but there was no denying how good it was, how much they'd both wanted and needed that. The only thing they really needed to talk about was whether they both wanted and needed it enough to continue down this road or the awkward, frustrated, and tense one they'd been on. Even as Kakashi fell off to sleep he vaguely thought this was the better of the two roads.


End file.
